Danny's Blog
by csinyfan1101
Summary: Danny creates is own website. The website was made for blogging. I'm not so hott with summarys sorry! :
1. Chapter 1

Danny's Blog

Hi. My name is Danny Messer. I've been writing my own blogs for years. For some odd reason though, I wanted to start my own website, and let others create their own blogs on it. So here it is. It looks like we already have our first blogy. Let's see who they are!

* * *

><p>LindsayMonroe<p>

Hi. My name is Lindsay Monroe. The reason I'm starting to blog is, because my parents think I need to express my feelings through writing. So here I am. ( Not like I want to be.) Oh looky there my first comment. Wonder who it's from. (I'm saying this sarcastically.)

_DannyMesser: So this is what your going to use your blog for? _

_LindsayMonroe: OHHHHH! Like you have a better reason._

_DannyMesser: As a matter of fact I do! _

_LindsayMonroe: And what would that be?_

_DannyMesser: That would be to post things like what I'm up to. You know like when the local baseball, basketball, football, and sexy cheerleaders are doing events._

_LindsayMonroe: I'm pretty sure that's what the newspaper, internet (Facebook and Google), and you know the news on TV. So come up with a better one._

_DannyMesser: You know I can ban you from this site. It is mine afterall._

_LindsayMonroe: Please don't. (as much as a hate your living guts) My parents would kill me if they found out a bailed on the site._

_DannyMesser: Than I think you owe me a very sincere apology. _

_LindsayMonroe: Do I have to?_

_DannyMesser: Yes! Or I can push the button! :)_

_LindsayMonroe: Fine! I'm very sorry, my loving friend Danny Messer!_

_DannyMesser: Alright then. I'll keep you. _

Why are guys so idiots? I can't stand him. It's not like it helps that I have to see him everyday in school. I'm glad my friends aren't those stuck-up bratz. You know the ones like Danny Messer.

* * *

><p>DannyMesser<p>

I can't believe that little girl. She has the nerve to think that she can just….just. You know think she can just….just…just. That little UGH!


	2. Chapter 2

JessRules

Wow! I never thought I would be the one to be on a blog. Especially on the website of one of the hottest guys in the school! Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Jessica Angell! But everyone calls me Jess. So well my best friends are Lindsay Monroe and Stella Bonasera! I LOVE them to no end. My crushes well….that's another story. Maybe I'll tell you about them tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'm going to go see what Danny and Lindsay are up to. Probably bickering, as usual. Lindsay is always starting fights with him.

LindsayMonroe: For your information, it's always for a good reason. And I don't start the fights. He does. Okay! I can't believe your defending him!

DannyMesser: I HATE you too! (Not really, just trying to make you feel bad) :)

* * *

><p>StellaIsSexy<p>

PINK! My favorite color. I can't believe I agreed to do this stupid blog thing. It's actually not that bad. But I don't really want to update every single day. I don't want everybody to know what I'm doing 24/7 ! Except, you know. It's not like everybody else already doesen't know what I'm doing! I wonder what that HOTY is doing.! He's sooooo cute!

* * *

><p>Flack1<p>

I can't believe that Danny Messer talked me into this. UGH! EWWW….I sounded like a girl for a second there. That's not good. Mental note to self STOP hanging out with Linds, Jess, and especially Stella. My name is Don Flack. But you know everyone calls me Flack. I really don't blog. Sooo….. I probably won't be posting for weeks. Maybe months. Hopefully never again. Bye (Hopefully bye for good)

* * *

><p>DannyMesser<p>

I can't believe her. She annoys me! Lindsay Monroe is like a ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's not even possible to explain in words. She's using my blog to…to…to

I can't stand her. She makes me want. AGGGGGGGGG.

I'm just going to log off now. You know, before I say something that will get me murdered by the girls at school.

LindsayMonroe: OHHHH! Danny what do you have to say? Come out and say! Say it.

JessRules: Danny Messer, what where you going to say?

StellaisSexy: Yeah, Daniel what where you going to say?

Flack1: DRAMA! Yeahhhhhhhhhh I LOVE this blog! All this drama makes me want to dance. You know dance and jump around like crazyyyy!

StellaisSexy: Shut up!

DannyMesser: Who me? I'll shut up, if you want me to.

StellaisSexy: That was directed to Flack. Idiots

JessRules: Danny Messer answer us!

LindsayMonroe: Daniel, I'm waiting!

StellaisSexy: Me too….waiting…still waiting


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been having questions about background information, about the characters. So here's some information. Lindsay Monroe did move from Bozeman, Montana. She did not move recently though. She has been in New York since she was about 8, she moved there in the 3rd grade. As for the rest of the characters (excluding Stella) they have been living their there whole life. But as for Stella, she grew up in Greece. Her biological mom let one of her friends adopted Stella from her. Then her mom's friend (Angela Richardson), moved to New York. That's the background information. As much as your going to get for right now.**

* * *

><p>StellaisSexy<p>

So Danny Messer. When do you think your going to tell us ladies (that includes Flack) what you were going to tell Lindsay.

If you think you can just hide under that little rock house of yours. You should know by now, I WILL COME OVER THERE AND MURDER YOU! Or I can do it in front of the whole student body. It will haunt you for the rest of your life. So what do you think? Danny fess up. Let's go! FESS UP!

* * *

><p>LindsayMonroe<p>

So Danny! Everybody is waiting. Come on! Are you all of a sudden shy or something? I mean when it was just me and you all you wanted to do is talk trash. But every since Stella and Jess came on the blog your like hiding. So should I announce to the whole school that DANNY MESSER IS SCARED OUT HIS PANTS OF GIRLLS!

* * *

><p>DannyMesser<p>

Lindsay Monroe just needs to get off of my blog. She just has the nerve to keeping bringing all her stupid friends, just come on my site. Like what the heck! When did this start? Honestly, I might as well give this site to them. Then go and create another website. Where only me and my (real) friends can come on. Sorry. I know that probably hurt you really bad (Linds and especially Jess), but it's the truth. I'm sooooo sorry!

JessRules: What's wrong with you? Who the heck told you?

DannyMesser: What the crap? Why are you mad at me?

JessRules: Who told you? Who the HECK told you?

DannyMesser: You! You did STUPID! YOU! Who else in this entire school tracks my every single move. Like you act like I don't notice, but I do.

JessRules: I can't believe you! I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm.. TELLING STELLA!

DannyMesser: What the crap? What did I do?

* * *

><p>DannyMesser<p>

LindsayMonroe: What's wrong with you? I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on my friends.

StellaisSexy: Yeah. Seriosouly, you really had no freakin' reason to say that online Daniel

DannyMesser: Stella-I didn't mean to it just came out. I'm sorry. Lindsay- This has nothing to do with that kiss.

LindsayMonroe: Danny?

StellaisSexy: What?

JessRules: WHAT?

Flack1: Dude? You kissed Linds and didn't tell me! So what are yall doing. Dating? Dating behind my back?

JessRules: Please tell me your just playing with my head?

LindsayMonroe: Please Jess! Let me explain….

JessRules: There is no explaining. You knew I had a crush on him all this time. And you didn't bother to tell me you guys kissed. So what else are you hiding from me. What did you not only kiss him but I don't know. Make out with him? Sooooo….are you guys dating? Like, what's going on here. You know what never mind. I just want you to here this though. I can't look at either of you the same way anymore. Sooo….Sorry Linds…Lindsay, but I can't be a liars friend. As for you Danny you messed a up to many times in the last 3 days to make up for anything.

LindsayMonroe: Jess-Please Jess! Let me really tell you what happened!

Danny- I'm going to march over to your house and KILL YOU WITH MY KNIFE. you know the one I got for my EIGHTH BIRTHDAY!

Flack1: I have to go.

Jess- I'm sorry for everthing that happened!

Stella- I'm coming over your house. Is Jason there?

StellaisSexy: Flack-You can come over. Yes Jason is here were watching a movie.

Jess-I'm on my way to pick you up now.

Linds- I'm still your friend, but I can't believe you would hide that from us.

Danny- I'm going to come t your house with my dog Tiberius and let it do what it wants. (Hint* She can bite up to half your body, in one bite)

JessRules: Thanks. I'm ready. Can I spend the night?

StellisSexy: Yeah. I don't mind. And like I said my mom is out this weekend. And not like she would mind anyways. So yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So the last chapter I updated was really…. Wow is all I have to say. I wanted to say thanks to some 2 people who have been good supporters. afrozenheart412 and csifan1101. Thanks! You know for all the support. I finally have a story were I'm bringing in some good feedback. So I guess I will be updating a lot. But no more than up to 2 chapters a day. But thanks!**

**-csinyfan1101**

* * *

><p>DannyMesser<p>

I wanted to say sorry. As most of you know, there was a little fight on my blog yesterday. Soo…to make sure everything is clear, I just wanted to say sorry.

StellaisSexy: Sorry isn't going to cut it hot shot!

LindsayMonroe: Yeah…seriously.

LindsayMonroe: Danny, I need to private message you. so how do I do that?

DannyMesser: Stella- I know it's not. I thought I could start off with sorry. And you know..maybe work by way back up.

Linds- I forgot how to. Uhhhh…..I remember click in the upright corner. Then click PM. Then put my name in the address bar.

StellaisSexy: Why do you need to private message him?

LindsayMonroe: Stel- I can't tell you. Danny- Thanks!

DannyMesser: No prob.

* * *

><p><em>DannyMesser and LindsayMonroe <em>

_Private Message_

_DannyMesser: Why did you need to PM me?_

_LindsayMonroe: Because. Jess isn't talking to me. No thank to you._

_DannyMesser: I'm sorry! When I typed it in the computer, I wasn't thinking. And then it didn't register to me until I had already clicked the send button._

_LindsayMonroe: Danny I know your sorry, but they don't. They don't know what happened that night. _

_DannyMesser: Well we do! And you know what. It's always replaying in my head. I mean… Linds, you just don't understand._

_LindsayMonore: I do understand. I understand, what happened that night was a secret. And I believe you promised to keep it that way. But of course you didn't_

_DannyMesser: It's not my fault that when you first moved here, you know lipped locked with me at 8 years old._

_LindsayMonroe: Danny! _

_DannyMesser: Don't Danny me! I was just telling the upright truth._

_LindsayMonroe: But that wasn't the oonly time we kissed._

_DannyMesser: I know. That time last year, when you got your wisdom teeth pulled out. And that put you on that laughing gas. I think that's what it's called. _

_LindsayMonroe: Ummmmm…_

_DannyMesser: Yeah! That's what I thought!_

_LindsayMonroe: Danny, shut up!_

_DannyMesser: No there will be no shut up, Danny! I'm done lying to myself and you. What happened, happened. And that's how it is. _

_LindsayMonroe: Please! Danny PLEASE!_

_DannyMesser: NO! I'm done with it! It's about time people knew. So if someone ask, I'm telling them the truth._

_LindsayMonroe: Well fine. But you let me tell my friends. Like Jess and Stella. It's up to me to tell them the way I want to._

_DannyMesser: Well okay, but I gotta blog Flack. I'll talk to you soon._

* * *

><p><em>StellaisSexy<em>

_I'm so worried about my best friend. If anyone has any information on Lindsay Monroe. Please contact me. You know, because everyone in the world has my number. _

_P.S. I wasn't being egoistical, but like seriously almost everybody in the world should have someway of contacting me. Just contact me, by leaving a comment below! DUHH! You guys are being idiots now! So. TOODLEZ!_

_Flack1_

_DannyMesser: Flack I need to tell you something. I know you probably hate me as much as Jess. But please come over here, and fast. It's a RED GE!_

_Flack1: On my way!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks! I want to say thank you to everybody that has reviewed my story. Thank you! Please keep reading. The next chapter should be avaliable late tonight or tomorrow morning. If not, you know that someone has stole my laptop and computer. Not good!<strong>

Thanks!

-csinyfan1101


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the AWESOME reviews. The support helps. I'm finally out of writers block. I was in it for like half a year. And now I finally found a good story. People are actually sending in ideas. So I wanted to let you now you can too!**_

_**-csinyfan1101**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Danny's House<strong>_

_**Flack arrives at Danny's house. Hey dude! You said there was a Red GE hyperventilate Flack.**_

_**That's a Red Guy Emergency! So what's up?**_

_**Well, Danny started. I need to tell you about something. But, you can't tell Stella, Jess, or anyone. It stays between you and me. **_

_**Okay. Well okay flack said skeptically. **_

_**Okay. Well, yesterday what had happened when I said me and Lindsay had kissed. She was 8 years old, and we kissed when she first came here. She was lonely, and then she just kissed me. Then the second time we kissed. It was just, I took her to get her wisdom teeth pulled. Her mom couldn't take her. And they put her on laughing gas Danny finally finished without taking a breath. **_

_**Well…I don't know what to say Flack said. **_

_**Well, say something dude. I'm practically shaking from telling you this, and then your not going to say anything blurted out Danny. **_

_**Well, for one dude you sound like a chick. And for two, it's okay. I just wish you would have told me commented Flack.**_

_**I wish I could have said Danny. **_

_**Why couldn't you asked Flack worried. **_

_**Well, because I promised Lindsay I wouldn't tell anybody. You know she "claims" it was just the laughing gas talking. But I honestly think it was all her said Danny. Well dude, it really wasn't right for you to say that. Definitely on a public website, you know for everyone to see said Flack. **_

_**Well I know dude said Danny. At least I \know that know. But I think it's sorta to late to even try to apologize. **_

_**Not entirely said Flack. But while I'm here Danno, I need tot ell you something too.**_

_**Well, what is it Danny asked?**_

_**Okay. Well, Jess as this really big crush on you. But she doesn't know I have a really big crush on her finished Flack. **_

_**Why are you telling me this dude? I can't do anything about that Danny said. **_

_**Well I thought since she likes you, you know maybe you would talk her into no liking you, and liking me. Falck said skeptically.**_

_**I'm sorry, but you have a girlfriend that she doesen't even know about. So why would I do that? Danny asked.**_

_**Well if you were my friend, you would at least help. i guess that's what I was thinking.**_

_**Now you sound like a chick. I need to go apologize to Jess. So what you say drive me. And you know I'll see what I can do. About you liking Jess Danny said.**_

_**Well, I guess. But what you going to do about Lindsay commented Flack**_

_**Well hopefully she beat us to the punch to get to Stella's first. So how 'bout we stop by your house on the way there Danny said.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Stella's House<strong>_

_**Well what do you have to say to me so bad? You know that you had to ruin my peace and quiet. And getting over not having you as a best friend asked Jess (while sobbing).**_

_**Well Lindsay started. I…I need to tell you what really happened. It was just a kiss that meant nothing. Please let me explain begged Lindsay.**_

_**Well if you came all this way to explain that than sure said Jess.**_

_**Thanks. Okay this is what really happened:**_

_**Well I was 8, it was my first time in New York. And I was really lonely, then Danny walked over. He offered me a tour around New York. So I said yes. Then we were sitting in the moonlight. So I kissed him, this was before I even met you the next day. Then last year we kissed again. I'm sooooo sorry Lindsay stopped mid-sentence very panicked. I didn't meant to. This one was an accident. My mom couldn't take to the dentist and you and Stel were busy. So I asked him if he could take me. It was the day I got my wisdom teeth pulled. So the dentist had to put me on laughing gas. So I was you know loopy out my mind. And I said somethings, you know that truned Danny on. Things that intrigued him. So it just happened. Out of nowhere we started kissing each other. I didn't mean for it to happen. That time was a complete utter accident. I'm really soryy Jess finishe Lindsay.**_

_**I just can't believe it. You kissed him twice. You could have at least told me about the last one said Jess.**_

_**I didn't want you and Stella to think I was some…some. **_

_**I don't know! I just knew something like this would happen said Lindsay.**_

_**Well that's why you should have told me, when it happened. Please! Next time (hopefully there won't be a next time) just tell me Jess said. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Thanks! If you liked this chapter that's great. I wanted to know your opinion though. So if you have any ideads you can PM me. And I have some questions. If you want Danny and Lindsay, Jess and Lindsay, Flack and Jess, or Flack and Haylen? Please either PM your opinion. Or you can leave it as your review. So please leave a review or PM me. So thanks! <strong>

**-csinyfan1101**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny and Flack are pulling up to Stella's house.

"Okay…" said Danny.

"Are you ready? I mean are you sure you're ready?" Flack asked.

"Dude, remember what we said earlier about the chick talking?" asked Danny.

"Well, yeah," commented Flack.

"Well, your acting like one," said Danny.

"Sorry dude. I…I.. I just can't believe you're actually going to help me," stuttered Flack.

"I need to get back close to Jess. You know with-out hurting her. Lindsay would kill me. Definitely if I don't make things right," said Danny.

"You go in dude. I'm going to wait in the car. Then, after everything is settle I'll come back in," Flack said.

"Okay," Danny said skeptically. "...Flack, are you okay man?"

* * *

><p><em>Flack had now zoned out. He was thinking about all the good times Jess and he had together. And just thinking… Why couldn't I just prance right in there, and tell her how I felt? Well, Don! YOU HAVE A SECRET GIRLFRIEND! THAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM HER! SINCE THIS SUMMER! DOES THAT RING A BELL? Flack yelled at himself. <em>

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," Flack snapped back into reality.<p>

'"You sure, dude?" Danny asked worriedly.

"JUST GO!" Flack yelled.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>AU Sorry for the wait. I was out of town. Which I will be out of town for a week. Therefore I most put my stories on hold. Just for a week though. I promise, I will have it up and running ASAP! Thank you for the support! I will be writing, but probably will not have a lot of internet access. So, SORRY in advance! I'm sorry that you'll have to wait longer. But Thanks!**

**-csinyfan1101**


	7. Confused!

** A/N: Sorry! I really didn't mean to keep everyone waiting for this long. I meant to upload a while back. I'm really sorry! Thanks! Please comment! :) **

* * *

><p><strong> Recap: Last time on Danny's Blog<strong>

**Danny and Lindsay were talking about things that happened in the past. One of those things, just happened to be that they had kissed twice. Jess unfortunately found out about this. She has a huge crush on Danny. So Danny and Flack go to Stella's house to make things right. **

* * *

><p>Knock, knock….."OMG! That scared me" said Stella.<p>

"Yeah me too" commented Jess.

"Who is it?" Stella asked in a sing-song voice.

"Danny! I need to talk to Jess and Lindsay".

"About what? You have no right to be on my property? I WILL LET TIBERIUS GO IF YOU DON'T BACK AWAY SLOWLY!" Stella said in a threatening voice.

Danny tensed, slowly starting backing up from the door. Then he called Jason (who was inside Stella's house)

"_Dude, Open the door! Danny yelled through the phone!_

"_Okay? Im doing it right now" said a very frustrated Jason._

"_Bye" said Danny in a rushed tone_

"_Bye?" Jason said skeptically as he open the door._

"YES! Thanks man!" said Danny as Jason opened the door for him.

"How could you open the door for him? What is your problem? And you, how dare you trick my stupid gullible boyfriend?" asked Stella.

"I'm sorry! You wouldn't let me in, and I had to apologize to Jess." rushed Danny.

"I forgot you all were fighting" said Jason. " But I really have to go. I'm in a rush. I'm supposed to be at home right now."

"Well okay. Bye!" said Stella

"Bye babe."

"Okay….bye. I guess I'll see you at school"

"Yeah. I should really get going." said Jason

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is Jason acting so weird?" Lindsay thought. "Real strange. I gotta remember to ask Jess and Hawkes about that."<em>

* * *

><p>"Danny I accepted your apology" said Jess.<p>

"Thanks! What about you Linds? Do you forgive me?" commented Danny.

"Yes Danny. I forgive you." Lindsay said foolishly and goofily.

Jess and Stella looked back and forth at each other. The Danny looked at Lindsay, and then Lindsay looked at Jess and Stella. And they all started laughing at each other.

* * *

><p>JessRules<p>

I just had a great apology from Danny Messer. Then, Stella, Linds, Danny, and I had a great laugh together. It was an awesome day!

DannyMesser: Well someone is extra happy today.

JessRules: Yeah. Thanks again!

DannyMesser: Yeah. You're welcome. I'm sorry! Really sorry, about everything that happened.

JessRules: No problem. Do you know where Lindsay is?

DannyMesser: No, sorry. Why?

JessRules: I need to talk to her about Jason ASAP.

DannyMesser: I was just about to text her, about that same thing.

JessRules: Yeah. We need to talk about this in private chat. You know just in case. Or you can text me?

DannyMesser: Well umm… As much as I would love to do both, I have plans. I'm sorry! I told Cindy, Flack, and Haylen that I would meet them at _Daves_.

JessRules: So you're going on a date with Cindy? And FLACK is going on a date with HAYLEN BECALL?

DannyMesser: I'm done lying to you girls. So I'm not going to say anything. You can ask him yourself. I have to go, though. Sorry.

JessRules: Alright. Bye! Have fun! If that's possible with Cindy being there)

* * *

><p>LindsayMonroe<p>

Happy. My friends finally made up. Their being buddies again! :)

JessRules: You need to come over immediately! ASAP!

LindsayMonroe: I can't come over, but we can video chat.

JessRules: Yeah sure. Hurry!

LindsayMonroe: Okay. I'm going, I'm going!

* * *

><p>Jess and Lindsay were now on video chat together. "He what?" asked Lindsay.<p>

"Yeah. I think he's dating Haylen. He Danny sure didn't deny it!" said Jess.

"I'm really sorry. Do you like Flack?"

"No" Jess said panicked. "I don't like Flack. I may think he's sorta hot! But never in a million years, would I date Flack."

"Okay. Chill Jess, let's just think these all through"

"NO! I have to go! Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>AC/N: I will try to update again on Friday afternoon. Please understand I have very limited time. But thanks for reading! The CSI: NY crowd is way more supportive than the Maximum Ride crowd. Thanks!**

**Especially you afrozenheart412! Thanks! :)**


End file.
